


I can't let go

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Caring, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, serious injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's injured, Nick's taking care of him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Private

“Sean, dammit.”

Nick reached his lover’s side in two quick strides, arm going around Renard’s waist as he supported Sean’s weight. “Doctor agreed to let you go if you remained on bed rest.” Nick fussed.

“I’m fine.”

Nick snorted. “Fine. You have a broken leg, you will be in that cast for at least another four weeks, and not forgetting that you are black and blue, and have a nasty bump on the head. Would you care to redefine, fine?”

Sean huffed a little, but had to concede that his trip to the kitchen wasn’t exactly a victory. “I was going to make coffee.”

“You had half a building fall on you, and you’re thinking about coffee?” Nick eased his arm more firmly around his lover’s waist, and began guiding him back towards the stairs. “How the hell did you get down the stairs in the first place?”

“Backwards. Slowly.”

Nick’s blood ran cold, anything could have happened; the Captain’s right leg was in a solid cast from thigh to toes, he wasn’t supposed to be on his feet at all, and suddenly the stairs were looking as insurmountable as the Eiger. Nick cursed under his breath, it had taken Monroe and Nick almost fifteen minutes to get Sean up the stairs when they got him home, and he could feel the way Sean was leaning in to him that the big guy was starting to tire.

Nick grabbed his phone from his pocket, “Monroe, how quickly can you get here.”

_Ten minutes._

“Good, bring Rosalee?”

Nick started to steer Sean to a stool so that he could get off his feet.

Sean’s whole body was one big ache, and his leg in its cast was throbbing, Nick eased him onto the stool, and mentally Sean braced himself for the lecture. It never came, Nick wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “I was terrified when that building fell, and they told me that you were still getting people out. I thought I had lost you.” Gentle kisses pressed to the side of Sean’s head, Nick’s strong fingers combed through Sean’s hair, “don’t do that to me again.”

Trying to get an answer past the boulder that appeared to be blocking his throat wasn’t going to happen, but Sean freed himself of the crutches, which promptly fell to the floor, wrapped his arms tight around Nick. Feeling the splash of hot tears on his skin, Sean buried his face in the junction between Nick’s neck and shoulder.

“Nicky.”

So thick with emotion that Nick barely heard it, but he tightened his grip “I can’t let you go.” He whispered in Sean's ear.

After everything they had been through, together and separately, they both know this was forever for them, so they held on, happy just to be alive and together.

“Anybody home?” Monroe’s cheerful greeting, and the lovers eased apart a little.

“Over here.” Nick cleared his throat, “Sean decided to go in search of coffee.”


	2. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journalists are really sneaky.

Hank Griffin is a man on a mission. Protecting his partner and his Captain and their relationship from the prying eyes of the press. Unfortunately, since the Captain’s heroics at the collapsing night club, actually managing to get every one out with only three casualties, one of those casualties himself, the press wants more. Lots more.

It’s not really like they don’t know who the Captain is. Or who his public face is at least. But now they can really smell a story, that’s why Nick, Hank and Monroe moved the Captain back home after the first photographs appeared in the local scandal sheet of an exhausted, injured Sean in his hospital bed.

He could have hardly given his consent, he was unconscious at the time.

Hank knew Nick hated seeing his man so vulnerable.

Since then, they’ve covered and run interference, and Hank knows that Wu has kept a weather eye on Vienna, making Renard appear vulnerable is not good in that quarter either. Getting Renard back home in his nice large house with the private security on the gated estate has made things a little easier.

But there’s still a reporter sneaking around.

*****

They are on the couch together, resting, Nick with his back to the arm of the couch, Sean lying back in his arms, the heavy cast lying on some neatly stacked cushions. Just resting, because they’re both tired, it’s been a bad week. Sean has another two weeks in the cast, which is a vexation, he just wants to get back to work. Nick’s had some bad Grimm stuff to deal with, so he’s worn out.

They deserve some peaceful downtime. Which is exactly when it happens.

At first Nick isn’t even certain what he picks up on, a feeling or a sound. Something is out there, it’s a warm, sunny, Sunday afternoon, so the curtains are wide open, and they are both very casually dressed in tee shirts and shorts.

The way they’re cuddled up, it’s no mistaking that there is a deeper relationship between them.

Nick eases Sean forward a little, and slides the last remaining couch cushion behind him, “there’s someone out there, sssshhh, just go back to sleep” to Sean’s mumbled, grumpy enquiry.

Nick scans the perimeter, but can see nothing, just this overwhelming feeling that someone was sneaking around.

Of course, it’s a front page photo, with a headline about the hero Captain and his boyfriend. The Brass are not pleased, but can scarcely complain because they’ve known about Nick and Sean for months, the Mayor on the other hand sees a golden opportunity to put a big, warm, friendly spin on it.

He practically orders them to take the magazine deal.

The last thing they really want is to have nosy journalists in their home, but it’s a done thing, and the Mayor has this big ear to ear smirk like he dreamt it up in the first place. Nick begs them to wait the two weeks until Sean is out of the cast, but the journalist wants to move immediately.

So they find themselves sitting side by side on the couch, facing down a pretty brunette woman, whose name is Samantha, and who reminds Nick of the Spinnertod he ran into a few years back. Which is a little unnerving. But Samantha smiles, and gushes a lot, and at some point Sean’s hand finds its way into Nick’s and their fingers entwine.

They’ve rehearsed everything that she was likely to ask, even some unlikely stuff just in case, they let her photographer take pictures of everywhere. They’ve both learnt the lesson of leaving things out, so there are no strange books, bottles, potions or artefacts lying around.

The article is an embarrassingly huge success. Samantha has put quite a romantic spin on it, and suddenly they’re the golden couple of Portland. The photograph of them, sitting side by side, holding hands, which Nick doesn’t actually remember the photographer taking, brings women out of the woodwork. The magazine is happy, because they have to do a second print run to keep up with demand.

Nick is not so happy, because even at crime scenes there are groupies begging for his autograph, Sean is a lot luckier in that respect, firstly because he’s still off work, and secondly he has an office door to hide behind.

Though he does share Sean’s brief moment of glee a few weeks later, when the news from Vienna reaches them that Sean’s cousin Viktor is fuming, because now Sean is really in the public eye he will be a lot less easy to get rid of, and because Sean and Nick appear to considerable advantage, where Viktor knows his own cold personality won’t.

There are moments when being the golden couple of Portland feels like sweet victory.

*****

They’re alone, it’s evening, they’ve closed all the curtains, and Nick’s been around twice making sure they really are all closed. The cast is finally off Sean’s leg, he’s a little stiff and he needs some physio, but otherwise everything’s healed.

All’s quiet. Though they’ve both learned not to trust that completely.

So they’re standing there, just touching, checking each other out, realizing that this thing between them is so solid and so real, it’s all they need to hang on to.

Who steps closer, well it’s anybody’s guess, but when Sean’s lips meet Nick’s, he doesn’t hold anything back.

Nick realizes that Sean is letting him in further than he ever has before, that there are no secrets left between them, that the last few weeks have torn away whatever barriers that Sean had left.

And love lies waiting.


End file.
